For the Love of Scourge
by Bloodfur
Summary: no one would have ever thought such an evil cat could fall in love.But i diiid! Here is the story of how Scourge fell in love with Frost,a She-cat born into bloodclan who also has a lust for blood. Here is their story Rated T for blood and gore
1. Allegiances

-Allegiances-

Bloodclan

Leader- Scourge (Small black tom with one white paw with blue eyes and a collar studded with dogs' teeth)

Deputy-Bone (Black and white Tuxedo Tom with green eyes)

-Warriors- (they wear the mark of Scourge {in case u didn't know, it's the collar})

Snake (Brown and white tom)

Ice (Huge Silver-grey tom with a white underbelly and Blood-red eyes)

Fang (Heavyset brown tabby she-cat with one pale green eye and one pale blue eye)

Bolder (Grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

Brick (Pale red-brown she-cat with grey eyes)

Blood (Orange tom with black stripes and white paws with light green eyes)

NOTE: There are other warriors; these are just the ones that matter!

-Other cats-

Barley (Black and white tom)

Violet (Small pale orange she-cat with darker orange stripes and small white paws and has green eyes)

Dawn (Dark brown she-cat with a small white patch on her chest and unusual pink eyes)

Night ({Dawns mate} Muscular jet black tom with a dark red stripe that runs down his sides to the tip of his tail, he also has a dark red stripe that runs from the tip of his nose down his back to the tip of his tail. Has one red eye and one blue eye)

Snow (Daughter of Dawn, Solid white she-cat with deep purple eyes)

Streak (Son of Dawn, exact copy of Night, only he shares the same white patch as Dawn)

Mouse (Daughter of Dawn, exact copy of Dawn, only she has one green eye and one grey eye)

Raven (Son of Dawn, jet black tom with blood red eyes)

Jason (handsome copper brown tom with orange eyes)

Toni (Small, hyper active jet black she-cat with light blue eyes)


	2. Chapter 1 Within Her Eyes

When we first met, I saw the fiery ambition in her deep purple eyes, I saw the beauty of her pure white pelt, and I also saw the pain, the pain that I once felt. I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan. I have control over every cat in the twoleg place. I have taught these cats to not doubt me. I have shown these cats what they are capable of. I have everything; I am on top of the world. I have power, I am feared, I know of every kit that's born and they all fear me, and I have the most gorgeous she-cat a tom could ever want. Let me start you off with the first day we met………

It started off as a normal day. I was sitting on top of the twoleg-thing they call a dumpster, and I was listening to other cats problems, like I usually do.

"Well sir, you see, it was my rat sir, and he had no call to take the rat, and it just don't seem right no how." Said the skinny elder.

I just have to use common sense, or tell them to fend for themselves, and it works. They treat me like some kind of wise old cat.

"Why don't you fight slow slug? If he took your rat just show him why cats were born with claws! BRICK! BONE! Get this mangy furball out of my sight!"

"Yes Scourge." They said in unison, and they led him out of the alleyway into the winding paths of twoleg place.

"_When_ will these cats _learn_? We were born with teeth and claws for a reason!" I muttered to myself.

Then I heard Bone yowl at the other end of the alley, "Scourge! We have a couple of cats here who wish to join your guard!"

_Hmmm, I wonder who it is this time. _I thought.

Brick and Bone brought them before me. One was an interesting muscular jet black tom with red stripes and a small white patch of fur on his chest, the other was a beautiful solid white she cat with strange purple eyes. That's when I felt it, the fluttering in my chest, the feeling in my legs where I thought I would collapse. She was absolutely breathtaking! Never has my heart sung for any cat! The way her coat complimented her eyes, her facial features look as if they were carved by angels, but there was something else, something within those eyes, something familiar. Some emotion from a past time, I didn't realize Brick was talking to me until I looked like a complete mouse-brain. I must have been dazed for a while then.

"Did you hear me Scourge?"

"Err, umm, no. What was that?

"I said what are we going to do with them?"

"Brick, why don't you make yourself useful and put together a patrol. Bone, you go with her."

"Yes Scourge." Sighed Brick as she walked away with Snake and Ice at her tail, Bone followed.

"What are your names?" I said in a harsh tone.

The tom spoke first, "I am Raven. This is my sister Snow."

"Let me speak for myself! You're not my father!" Snow snapped

"Silence! So, you're Dawns' children eh? Where are the other two?" I growled growing impatient.

"Mouse and Streak have gone their separate ways, they had no intentions on becoming one of your warriors." Meowed snow with sadness in her voice. What was this emotion I was feeling? Surely I couldn't be feeling sorry for her? Not possible! I feel sympathy for no cat! I am Scourge!

"Before I make you into warriors you must prove your worth. We will wait for Brick and Bones' return, and then we will see if you are worthy".

They both nodded, and they lay side by side, silent, as we waited for the return of Brick and Bone.

{Bloodfur}: This is my first fanfic! Idk if its good so plz review and give me some writing tips =P


End file.
